


I forgot what it feels like

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astral Projecting into the Future, M/M, One character likes other character's past self way more than they expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PT era Anakin accidentally time-travel-gates through space and time to ST era Luke’s Island of Sorrows.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous, Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2019





	I forgot what it feels like

Luke was wandering the shores when he heard it. It was a voice speaking basic, which he had not heard in years, since coming to Ahch-To.  
“Hello? Hello, where is everyone?”  
Whoever was here was almost certainly looking for him, and would be unlikely to go away quickly Better to just tell them to leave then to spend days hiding out on his own home.  
Luke rounded the corner It was young human man, who was dressed in traditional Jedi robes. Perhaps he was simply here for the temple.  
“Hello.”  
The man startled and turned around. His handsome face was strangely familiar, but the lightsaber on his belt was distracting.  
“Who are you?” The stranger asked.  
“I should ask you that, as you are the visitor here.”  
The stranger gave Luke a long look than said. “I’m Ani.”  
“I’m Luke.”  
Ani didn’t appear to register the name as significiant. “Where are we?”  
“Don’t you know? This is Ach-to, where the first temples of the Jedi were.”  
“There was a temple before Coruscant?”  
“Of course, they only moved it there to be near the Senate.”  
“How do you know? I’ve never heard of it before”  
“I am the last of the Jedi, and have sought ought our history to prevent the mistakes of the past from repeating.”  
“What do you mean the last?”  
“There are no others.”  
“That’s ridiculous, there’s thousands of Jedi on Corsuscant alone.”  
“There are not. How did you get here from Coruscant, by the way?”  
“I wasn’t on Corusant, I was on a mission with the clone troopers. I don’t know how I got here, I just looked up one second and I was alone on an island.” Ani smiled. “Well, not completely alone. We’ve got each other.”  
“Clone troopers—there are still some that escaped the Death Star? But they age so fast…”  
“What are you talking about? The clone troopers were commissioned only a few years ago.”  
“No, they were in the last years before the Empire took over the Senate—are you saying you fought in the Clone Wars?”  
“I suppose people are calling it that, I don’t pay much attention to news on the street.”  
“That was fifty years ago! You’re living at the height of the Galactic Republic!”  
“It’s not perfect—but wait, you keep talking about it like it falls.”  
Luke looked intensely at Ani. “The Republic had flaws, but it worked towards the thriving of the whole galaxy. But then there was a great tragedy, and the Emperor overthrew the Senate with the help of Darth Vader. The Emperor ruled with an iron fist for twenty years. Many died trying to take him down, including by Master and my father.”  
“that’s terrible.” Anakin was stunned.  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll stop it. If the Senate is stronger, this ‘Emperor’ can’t seize control.”  
Luke wished for a moment that he had brought a history text into exile with him, but dismissed the thought. He had cut all ties with the wider galaxy, and could not solve their problems. Still he admitted, “It seems like a good idea.”  
“Thanks,” Ani said with a shy grin. “What do you do here.”  
“I mediate. I read the ancient texts. I fish and scrape the rocks for food.”  
“oh.”  
“Since you’re here, we might as well discuss the Force together rather than alone. My house is this way.”  
Ani followed Luke back to his hut, which was the only one with a solid roof.  
Over the next several days, they talked more. It wasn’t constant; they spent at least as much time in companionable silence. Luke answered Ani’s questions about how the galaxy had changed, though he didn’t mention that Darth Vader was his father. In fact he did his best to avoid talking about his part in history at all. It was comforting to talk to some who didn’t know him as Luke Skywalker, the savior of the galaxy, the last Jedi, but simply as Luke. Ani talked of how things had been in the Jedi temple, and if he skipped over some details of his own past, Luke could hardly begrudge him that. They discovered that Yoda had opposed both of their training as Jedi for being too old, and Luke laughed at Ani’s impression of the old fellow, laughed as he hadn’t since Ben Solo had begun to fall to the dark.  
One day Luke woke up and Ani was gone. The only evidence of his presence was the pile of blankets piled up across of Luke into a second bed.  
Luke told himself it didn’t matter. He had come here to be alone, and now he was again. And he had known that Ani would die, along with all the other Jedi when the Empire took over. 

Luke was very surprised when Ani showed up again a few weeks later.  
“Hello,” he said with a shy smile, “Sorry I keep dropping in.”  
“Ani! How did you get here?”  
“I don’t know. I was walking through the desert and then I was here, same as last time.”  
“Did the other Jedi have any explanation?”  
“I returned right after I left, so no one noticed I was gone. I’m still out on patrol, and I’d rather ask then give another reason for the whole Order to think I'm crazy”  
“That makes sense.”  
Although they had only been with each other for a few days the first time, thy fell back into the routine seamlessly. They swapped stored of places they’d seen throughout the galaxy.  
They practiced saber forms to the sunrise, and for the first time since Leia’s training Luke actually had an opponent to spar with. It was exhilarating.  
“Sweating old man?” Ani asked after they had declared a draw.  
“Of course not. I grew up on a desert planet, it will take more than that to wind me.”  
“Tell me about it. I grew up under twin suns, the heat at which galactic start complaiing is practilly a winter breeze.”  
“I ddn’t know there was anywhere with tiwns suns other than tatooine.”  
“You grew up on Tatooine too?”  
“Yes!”  
“Is Mos Esiley’s Cantina still around?”  
“It was thirty years ago. I haven’t been back to that planest since.”  
“I went back once.” Ani paused, then said, “It’s a complete shithole right?”  
“It is.” Luke couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out over his face.  
“I remember being a kid and thinking the space station was the height of sophistaction!”  
“They never have a ship with more than two engines land there!”  
“I know! But they had running water in the station, so it must be filthy rich.”  
“I remember the first time I landed at the rebel base and I saw a shower that wasn’t sonic.”  
“I asked if it wa alright if I couldn’t catch all the leaking water. So you found the wettest possible planet to retire to?”  
“I’m here to guard the temple,” Luke corrected. “But if it was on a desert planet I might guard it from a nearby moon.”


End file.
